<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Original Lifeline by toad_in_the_road</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534259">That Original Lifeline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road'>toad_in_the_road</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Dream Appreciation Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Needs a Hug, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heir to the Dark Kingdom Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, New Dream, New Dream Week (Disney), New Dream Week 2021 (Disney), Prompt Week, im gay, in the loosest definition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_in_the_road/pseuds/toad_in_the_road</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Five: Forbidden Love</p><p>Eugene overhears something he really shouldn't have.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Dream Appreciation Week 2021 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Original Lifeline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i COULD have just reblogged the "Oh, Your Love is Sunlight" series but by the time I realize that I had already signed on to write this so anyway</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene’s words still rang in Rapunzel’s head, innocuous as they were. Eugene had meant it as a joke, less than a joke even. More of a throwaway, slightly humorous observation. </p><p>
  <em>Well, guess you’ll make everyone happy by marrying a prince, right, Sunshine?</em>
</p><p>It had been some time after the Zhan Tiri incident, and Edmund had invited the couple to see the progress being made on rebuilding the Dark Kingdom. Eugene had been quietly hesitant, only really getting on board once he saw that Rapunzel was excited to see how the once desolate wasteland had healed since the black rocks had been lifted.</p><p>When she had prodded for the source of his discomfort, he said he wasn’t exactly eager to face Hector again, which was understandable. Hector at least had the sense to make himself scarce, though large rhino footprints marked his presence. (“Seriously, I just wanna know where he got that from-and also whatever the hell those jackal hybrids are.”)</p><p>Edmund had been eager and excited to see them, and Rapunzel had to admit, he had done well rebuilding the Dark Kingdom. She could see the outlines of a village, crops already beginning to spring up from the ground. People were slowly moving back, though she wasn’t entirely sure if they were original Dark Kingdom inhabitants or simply people taking Edmund up on his offer of hospitality. </p><p>“Gotta say,” Eugene said, overlooking the scene. “Doesn’t look like a nightmare hellscape anymore now that the black rocks are gone.”</p><p>Edmund grinned widely. “I know! Adira’s done a wonderful job with handling the newcomers, and everything is coming together like a dream!”</p><p><em>Adira?</em> Eugene mouthed doubtfully, but Edmund didn’t notice. “It’s wonderful.” Rapunzel said, looping her arm through Eugene’s.</p><p>That’s when Eugene said it. He grinned, kissing her on the forehead. “Well, guess you’ll make everyone happy by marrying a prince, right, Sunshine?”</p><p>She had smiled idly then, continuing to chat, and only later did the words come back to her. </p><p>Eugene never really referred to himself as a prince, mostly because in his mind he simply wasn’t. It didn’t jive with a carefully cultivated identity he had built around his new, crime-free life, and while he had mostly made peace with the fact that the revelation of his heritage had torn down his meticulously constructed life as though it were made of paper, he still tried not to call attention to it. He was Captain Eugene Fitzherbert, not Prince Horace. </p><p>And furthermore, why had he said it like it was to her benefit?</p><p>It stuck with her like a burr, refusing to leave even as she chatted with Dark Kingdom residents, careful not to reveal Eugene’s identity. He hadn’t wanted that, though Rapunzel was unsure how long Edmund was going to keep the secret, despite his best efforts. </p><p>The burr refused to leave, despite her telling herself that Eugene hadn’t meant anything by it. She was in a bad habit of overanalyzing things people said, and this was probably just another one of those times. </p><p>And despite all logical explanations, his words stuck with her.</p><p>“I think we’ve had a successful day,” Eugene said much later as the sun sank slowly beneath the horizon. “And Hamuel only crash landed on my face once. Do you think they make bird glasses? He certainly needs them.”</p><p>“What did you mean by what you said earlier?” Rapunzel asked suddenly.</p><p>Eugene blinked. “Er...you’re gonna have to be a little more specific than that.”</p><p>“Today, you said people will be happy I’m marrying a prince. What...what did you mean by that?” Rapunzel felt even more silly, and hoped Eugene didn’t see the mixture of odd nerves and embarrassment bubbling up inside her like a witch’s brew.</p><p>Eugene looked more surprised. “Um...you know. That I’m technically a prince?”</p><p>“But why’d you say it like <em>that</em>?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“Like what?” Eugene shrugged. “You know, princesses don’t usually marry guys like me.”</p><p>He said it so nonchalantly that Rapunzel nearly missed the weight of his words. She opened her mouth, and then closed it, trying to process. “I...what? What’s that supposed to mean, guys like you?”</p><p>Eugene winced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it, I don’t want to upset you-”</p><p>“I’m not upset,” Rapunzel said, which was a lie, but the upset-ness wasn’t directed at Eugene, and she wanted to get to the bottom of this before he shut down. “Just...explain what you mean? Please?”</p><p>Eugene looked distinctly uncomfortable, suddenly quiet. Rapunzel probably would have let it drop had he stayed quiet long enough, but finally, in a far less jovial voice, he spoke up.</p><p>“You know…” He shrugged vaguely. “Ex-criminals.”</p><p>“So?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>“So, you know, princesses usually marry respectable princes. Or at least, not…you know.” Eugene gestured vaguely, looking like he very much ended the conversation. </p><p>Rapunzel was about to argue his point intensely, but instead a more pressing matter came up. “Did someone tell you that?”</p><p>Eugene winced, and Rapunzel knew she struck a chord. “Sunshine-” Eugene started.</p><p>“Someone actually said that?!” Rapunzel swallowed hard, oddly furious. “Who?”</p><p>“Rapunzel, it really doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Sure it does! What exactly did they say?!”</p><p>“I don’t think-”</p><p>“Eugene,” Rapunzel grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. “Please?”</p><p>Eugene went quiet again, but Rapunzel didn’t take her attention off him this time. “I-I don’t even remember when, but I just overheard someone talking,” Eugene said slowly. “Something about...er, look, it wasn’t nice, I think you’d rather forget it-”</p><p>“Eugene.” Rapunzel said softly, and Eugene caved.</p><p>“He…” Eugene swallowed. “I-I didn’t catch all of it, but it was something along the lines of that you were, uh...sorta wasting yourself by being with me and it shouldn’t have been allowed.”</p><p>Rapunzel blinked, her mind going blank for a minute from the insult. Eugene winced. “Oh, Sunshine, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”</p><p>“Do you feel that way?” Rapunzel asked quietly. </p><p>Eugene blinked. “What?”</p><p>“Do you feel that way?” Rapunzel asked again. “That you aren’t...that you aren’t enough for me?”</p><p>Eugene went quiet for a third time, though this time it didn’t look like he was avoiding the question. Moreso forming a proper response. “I think...I used to,” He admitted. “A little. I mean, objectively speaking, an ex-thief and a lost princess aren’t exactly the most conventional couple. Can’t argue with that.”</p><p>Rapunzel wanted to refute him instantly, but forced herself to stay quiet, sensing he wasn’t done. She merely held onto his hand.</p><p>“But I guess…” Eugene looked thoughtful. “I guess we’ve been through a lot together. And you’ve stuck by me. Even through several awkward proposals I’d do just about anything to erase from my memory. Not to be sappy, but...you bring out the best in me. It took a while, and sometimes there’s still bad days, but one of your greatest talents is that you’re really good at showing people they’re loved.”</p><p>Rapunzel felt a smile spread across her face, instantly evaporating the pain and anger from the whispered insult. “Aw, Eugene…” She stood on her tiptoes, kissing him. “And you deserve to be loved.”</p><p>“And you’re good at showing it,” Eugene closed the distance between them. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELL YEAH FITZBABIES TOMORROW </p><p>come say hey on tumblr!<br/>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/toadintheroad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>